


Props & Mayhem

by drxpdead



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Deep Throating, M/M, Swearing, Theatre kink? Is that a thing?, They're sort of in public, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drxpdead/pseuds/drxpdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is one of those loser theatre kids (no offense) and that kinda turns Phil on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Props & Mayhem

Inside the theatre is dark and somewhat cold, and Dan is glad he decided to wear a hoodie today. There's no one else in the huge room, at least from what he can tell, and he hurriedly drags his boyfriend through the rows of seats to the stage up front, where there's still a few props lying around. Their footsteps echo slightly on the wood of the stage, sounding like thunder against the walls. 

Him and Phil have been dating for approximately two months, and they're at that point where they're just getting used to each other. Well, Dan is at least. He's not a very social person as it is, usually only interacting with the other people in theatre and drama, and he tries to avoid most anyone else besides. And Phil is the very opposite of what he's used to. Loud and charismatic, always moving, laughing, smiling. But Dan is liking it so far, and maybe Phil is liking him back, so there's no reason to complain. 

Dan stops in the center of the stage, watching with a small smile as Phil looks around, up at the ceiling and the balconies in awe. Even though it's dim, you can still make out shapes and the outline of things. He loves being in new places, and Dan is glad that he can be the one to show him something he's never seen before. He likes making his boyfriend speechless. 

"And you get to spend all your time here?" Phil asks quietly, though his voice still resonates across the room. He grins at the sound. 

"Not all of it." Dan says, sticking his hands in his back pockets. "Most of it, yeah. You get used to it."

Phil shakes his head. "I would never."

Dan laughs and moves closer, wrapping his arms around Phil's waist from behind and kissing his neck once. "Believe me, it's actually does get really boring. Doing scenes over and over again, costume changes, other pointless actor drama. You don't really have time to admire the place."

"But you love it." Phil says, twisting around and taking Dan's hands in his own. "I see you; that glint in your eyes whenever you walk in here, no matter what's happening. You live for it."

Dan bites his lip. "Maybe." He has to admit, the hectic atmosphere that usually surrounds the place does nothing to deter his love for being onstage. 

Acting has always been an escape for him. Getting decked out in costume and pretending to be someone else for a while, was actually quite therapeutic for the other stress in his life caused by homework and deadlines. And the fact that other people seemed enjoy him doing it, was just a bonus. 

Phil sidesteps, still holding his hands and pulling him along in some kind of strange dance. Dan follows willingly, loving the carefree ambiance. He doesn't do stuff like this, and it's not until he met Phil that he realized just how good it actually is. To not worry and let everything go and, fuck, to just dance in the dark of a theatre with your boyfriend. He feels light and fuzzy.

Of course, the moment is kind of ruined when Phil almost trips over a pile of ropes sitting on the floor. Dan has to catch him so that they both don't go tumbling down. They giggle and continue to hold each other, and Dan buries his face into Phil's shoulder.

And it starts out small. A small kiss placed on Phil's exposed collar bone, but Dan can feel the small shiver that runs through him.

They are not a very intimate couple. Kissing and mild touching are the furthest they've gone so far, because Phil has it in his head that they need to keep things slow and when the times comes, they'll explore. Dan calls bullshit on it, but he doesn't ever argue about it; at least there's no sort of abstinence involved. 

So it's completely unexpected when Phil takes Dan's face in both of his hands and firmly attaches their lips. It's very heated, but slow and passionate, and Dan has to dig his fingers into Phil's shirt because his head is going a bit dizzy. He leans up slightly on his toes to deepen the kiss, sighing against Phil's lips and tilting his head for a better angle. Phil's hands move down to his neck, making him gasp lightly. That's always been one of his sensitive spots and just the thought of any kind of contact to that area makes him antsy. 

He feels Phil smile against his mouth, and his hands keep tracing shapes against his neck, from the bottom of his jaw to the top of his shoulders, and Dan is actually fighting to keep quiet. 

The cold of the theatre is now unbearably hot to him, and he backs away, out of Phil's hold, and he's breathing heavy, and his legs are shaking. Phil stares at him in apology. 

"Sorry." He mutters. "Was that too much? I didn't... I wasn't really thinking."

But Dan shakes his head, reaching up and unzipping his hoodie, shoving the fabric off of his shoulders and letting it fall to the ground. He shoots Phil what he hopes is a wicked smile, running his hands across his own neck and tangling his fingers into his own hair, slinging his hips out to one side and licking his lips. 

Anyone could catch them. It's not like the place is at all abandoned, there's a huge chance someone could walk in and see them. But for some twisted reason, that idea seems to turn Dan on even more, and he loves it. And apparently Phil does too, because he pushes Dan against the wall behind him, pressing their bodies together and kissing him hard again. His hands slide down to Dan's waist, tugging at his T-shirt vaguely before pushing underneath it, and Dan jerks at the feel of hands on his skin, reaching around and pulling at the small of his back. 

"You're so hot." Phil whispers harshly, pulling away from Dan's lips and kissing his jaw hotly. His tongue curls out and licks the shell of Dan's ear, stopping at the small piercing in his lobe hesitantly. Dan gasps out when Phil bites the stud, finding himself liking it way more than he thought he would. He slides his hands down Phil's shoulders and across his chest, gripping his shirt and pulling him closer. Dan leans his head back against the wall, biting his lip as Phil kisses down his neck slowly. Now is really not the time to be loud. 

He wants this so bad. He doesn't even know exactly what he wants, to keep going like this or maybe go further. He's not down for sex in the theatre, not that far, but he wouldn't mind a few less articles of clothing. 

"Mm, Phil..." Dan moans shakily, tugging at his hair when Phil sucks against his collarbone firmly. He should be concerned about the fact that there will definitely be marks left from this, and those are always hard to cover up, but he's not really in his right mind at the moment. Phil lifts his shirt slightly, and Dan helps him take it off, leaning in to kiss him once it's gone. 

That make out for the longest time, grasping at each other desperately and groaning as quietly as possible. The sounds they make are quickly muffled by the others lips, and Dan is really starting to get irritated. This is good, this is wonderful and hot, but he wants more; more skin and sweat, noises being pulled out of him and  
Phil's hands relentless against his body, he can't even articulate it. He's craving. 

Dan pulls away sharply, still breathing harshly, and reaches down to tug at the waistband of Phil's jeans. The idea pops into his mind at random, but he almost moans at the thought. Before he can really think about it, and before Phil starts complaining about the pause, Dan latches his mouth to Phil's neck, kissing and licking at the skin almost recklessly while his fingers fumble with the belt looped through Phil's jeans, undoing the button and sliding them down some. Phil is breathing moans into his ear constantly, obviously enjoying Dan's actions. 

Dan captures Phil's lips again, chastely, pulling back just as quickly. "Can I?" He asks, wordlessly implying what he wants by slipping his fingers into Phil's boxers, grazing the bit of skin there lightly and pulling at the fabric. Phil nods, bracing his hands against the wall in front of him. 

And then Dan is on his knees, pushing Phil's shirt up and kissing his hips, his stomach, and his hands are running down Phil's jean clad thighs. 

He's done this before, God knows. This is not the first time he's been in this position with someone, but not so publicly. Dark bedrooms or empty bathrooms are the usual scene, and this is different, but new and exhilarating for him. 

After a few more moments of admiring Phil's body with his lips, Dan tugs his jeans down, immediately grasping Phil's bare thighs and mouthing against his boxers. His cock  
is pressing against the fabric earnestly, and Dan rubs one of his hands across it teasingly, smiling at Phil's whimper and jerk of his hips. He sounds so needy, and Dan is enjoying it. 

He doesn't tease for long, though, because he wants this just as much as his boyfriend. And so without much warning, he rips down Phil's boxers, wrapping a hand around his dick and licking just the tip of it. 

"Dan." Phil whispers roughly, reaching down and carding his fingers thorough Dan's hair. His breathing is going ragged and his heart is racing, and he feels amazing. 

Dan takes him slowly into his mouth, letting his tongue slide against the underneath of Phil's erection. He bobs his head a bit, trying to get used to size of Phil, because if he's being honest, he's never actually had someone this big. He has to stop for a second, his tongue moving languidly across the head before he swallows him again. 

He's seriously getting turned on by this. The feel of Phil's cock, hot and heavy in his mouth, pre come trailing across his tongue, is sexy as fuck, and he can feel himself getting hard from it. He presses the heel of his hand against the front of his jeans, moaning at the feeling, and Phil jerks absentmindedly into his mouth. 

And God, Phil is a mess. He's digging his fingers into Dan's hair roughly, swearing quietly every now and then in between moans. Dan can tell he's trying not to lose control, and just fuck into his mouth with abandon, and he moans again at the mental image. He pushes his hand down the front of his pants, stroking his own erection at the same time. 

"Ah, fu... Dan, fuck." Phil moans through his teeth. Dan looks up at him through his lashes, speeding up slightly, and he almost grins at the way Phil digs his nails into the wall he's holding. He's not very boastful, but he knows he isn't bad at this. 

Dan grabs Phil's hip with his free hand, running it up and down his thigh and squeezing as Phil accidentally thrusts into his mouth. 

"Shit. Sorry." Phil says breathlessly. Dan moans his answer, and pulls off of his boyfriends cock, looking up and kissing Phil's lower stomach. 

"'S fine." Dan whispers. "Want you to. I want you to fuck my mouth."

Phil groans loudly, obviously liking that idea. Dan undoes his own jeans, continuing to stroke himself, and opens his mouth, waiting for Phil to move. 

It's one of his specialties, deep throating. He found out long time ago that his gag reflex was practically nonexistent, and he used that to his advantage. Other people seemed to enjoy it, at least, and he didn't mind. 

Dan closes his eyes, panting as he feels Phil rubbing his length across his lips. He's actually anticipating this, he wants this, and he whines in frustration, trying to get Phil to hurry up. And Phil must understand, because then Dan can't breathe around the hot cock in his mouth. He takes a breath through his nose and starts jerking himself faster, letting Phil grab his hair to keep his head still. They're both moaning as Phil keeps fucking into his mouth, hesitantly, trying not to push any limits. But Dan is getting impatient. He moves his head forward, taking Phil all the way down to the back of throat, and he can feel the tremor that runs through his boyfriend. 

"Oh, fuck." Phil groans from above him, and now he doesn't hold back. His pace is relentless, continuously pushing himself all the way into Dan's mouth, gripping his hair in his fingers. Dan relaxes his jaw as much as possible, letting Phil use him, and he's enjoying it, jerking himself off at the same speed. "Fuck, I'm close."

Dan moans in acknowledgment, because he's close too, his stomach tightening as he gets closer to his release. He moves his tongue so that every time Phil moves, it slides across the head of his cock, and Phil just goes faster and Dan is starting to see stars. Who knew something like this would be so fucking good?

Phil swears loudly, his thrusts becoming more erratic and hasty, and Dan feels him tense up, before pushing all the way in and coming. Dan moves back slightly, swallowing as much as he can before pulling off. Some drips down his chin, but he doesn't care because he's almost there, thrusting up into his hand and letting out dirty moans, and fuck, he's so close.

He barely comprehends that Phil is now kneeling in front of him, kissing his neck and shoulders, his hands running across his chest hotly and down his arms. 

"Come for me, baby."

And that's all it takes to send Dan over the edge, spilling out over his hand and onto the stage, moaning Phil's name heavily. His entire body is shaking and he feels heavy and warm. He places both hands on the floor to steady himself, trying to catch his breath. Phil is still touching him, and he leans in to kiss Dan firmly on the lips. 

"That was so hot." Phil says, almost in awe, and Dan laughs. And he can't disagree; that was probably the best orgasm he's had in years. "I think I like it in here as much as you."

"Mm." Dan hums, still too out of it to really speak. He feels Phil pull him up, and he stands on shaky legs. "Feel bad for whoever cleans this floor." He says, as they both get properly dressed again. 

Phil pulls him into another kiss, slow but still full of the heat from before. Dan sinks into his arms, closing his eyes. 

"Thanks." Phil says gently. "For.. that. I thought you would stop me."

Dan shakes his head. "No way. Always up for a blowjob in a highly public place."

"Good." Phil says slyly, kissing him quickly. "Wonder what else we can get away with in here."

Dan rolls his eyes, but he's still grinning. 

Hell, he's not sure what else he might be up for with Phil.


End file.
